User blog:Schwxnz/Red Team vs Overwatch
Description Interlude Red Team Scout Scout: Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines and brother? I hurt people. I'm a force of nature. Soldier Soldier: I have personally killed 6,578 men in cold blood while looking them in the eye; jumped on 1,336 live grenades; and stuffed fourteen feet of my own intestine back into my stomach. '' '' If that doesn't scare you out of your frilly pink leotards, guess what: You are an idiot and you hate America. '' Pyro ''Pyro: MmmmMMMMPPhhh! Demoman Demoman: So! T'all you fine dandies so proud, so cocksure. Prancin' aboot with your heads full of eyeballs! Come and get me I say! I'll be waiting on ya with a whiff of the ol' brimstone. I'm a grim bloody fable... with an unhappy bloody end! Heavy Weapons Guy Heavy: Some people think they can outsmart me. Maybe, maybe... I have yet to meet one that can outsmart bullet. Engineer Engineer: F'rinstance, how am I going to stop some big mean mother hubbard from tearing me a structurally superfluous new behind? The answer...use a gun. And if that don't work, use more gun. Medic Medic: Would you like a second opinion? '''YOU ARE ALSO UGLY!' '' Sniper Sniper: Feelings? Look mate, you know who has a lot of feelings? Blokes who bludgeon their wife to death with a golf trophy. Professionals have standards: Be polite, be efficient and have a plan to kill everyone you meet. Spy Spy: Right behind you... Extra combatants Scout (TFC) Soldier (TFC) Pyro (TFC) Demoman (TFC) Heavy Weapons Guy (TFC) Engineer (TFC) Medic (TFC) Sniper (TFC) Spy (TFC) Saxton Hale Saxton: Who are you? What are you doing here? You better start talking, because in five seconds I'm going to put my foot up your ass! Then we'll both have to go to a special hospital! Feet up the ass are like arrows, son, you can't just pull 'em out! They'll have to push my whole body out through your mouth! Trust me, '''speak up!' Neither of us wants this!'' Margaret Zhanna Miss Pauling Overwatch Genji Genji: 身を捨てても、名利は捨てず。( = Even if I sacrifice my body, I will never sacrifice my honor.) McCree McCree: Justice ain't gonna dispense itself. Mei Mei: Cold as ice! Mercy Mercy: Heroes never die! Pharah Pharah: You're going to come with me, dead or alive. Tracer Tracer: Cheers love, the cavalry's here! Winston Winston: Imagination is the essence of discovery. Ana Ana: Never stop fighting for what you believe in. Reinhardt Reinhardt: I am the ultimate crushing machine! Soldier:76 76: I've got you in my sights! Torbjörn Torbjörn: If ya can't stand the heat, stay out of my way! Doomfist Doomfist: Those who fall will be forgotten. Those who rise up... their names will be remembered '''forever.' '' Moira Moira: We are bedevilled by the mysteries of creation. Science can reveal the truths that lie behind these many questions. What we learn can unlock the true potential of humanity. Reaper Reaper: Death walks among you... Sombra Sombra: Everything can be hacked... and everyone. Widowmaker Widowmaker: When I was a girl, I had a fear of spiders. I was told that they had no emotions, that their hearts never beat. But I know the truth. At the moment of the kill, they are never more alive... Bapiste Bapiste: No dying on my watch. Ashe Ashe: So, if you want to be part of my family, I do have one little rule: It's my way, or... well, who am I kidding. It's my way. Bastion Bastion: Bwoo chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr chirr Brigitte Brigitte: Practice makes perfect. Not to mention some bumps and bruises. D.Va D.Va: I play to win. Hanzo Hanzo: With every death comes honor. With honor, redemption. Junkrat Junkrat: It's a perfect day for some mayhem. Lúcio Lúcio: Let's break it down! Orisa Orisa: Your safety is my primary concern. Roadhog Roadhog: I'm a one man apocalypse. Symmetra Symmetra: Sanjay always said I was... different. Everyone has, asking where I fit on the spectrum. It used to bother me because I knew it was true. It doesn't bother me anymore. Because I can do things nobody else can. Wrecking Ball Wrecking Ball: Don't anger the hamster. Zarya Zarya: Zarya, reporting for Duty. Zenyatta Zenyatta: Consider only victory. Make defeat an impossibility in your mind. Round 1 - The One versus One matches Scout vs Tracer Scout vs Lúcio Soldier vs D.Va Soldier vs Pharah Soldier vs Soldier: 76 The Soldier vs. Soldier-76 Pyro vs Reaper Pyro vs Mei Demoman vs Junkrat Demoman vs Bapiste Engineer vs Brigitte Engineer vs Torbjörn Engineer vs Symmetra Heavy vs Wrecking Ball Heavy vs Roadhog Heavy vs Reinhardt Heavy vs Orisa Heavy vs Bastion Medic vs Zenyatta Medic vs Moira Medic vs Mercy Sniper vs Widowmaker The Sniper vs Widowmaker Sniper vs Hanzo Sniper vs Ana Spy vs Sombra The Spy vs Sombra Spy vs McCree Spy vs Genji Saxton Hale vs Winston Saxton Hale vs Doomfist Zhanna vs Zarya ? vs Ashe ? vs Sigma Round 2 - The team battle (22 vs 30) Category:Blog posts Category:Schwxnz